Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x-6y = 10}$ ${x = 2y-6}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y-6$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-4}{(2y-6)}{- 6y = 10}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-8y+24 - 6y = 10$ $-14y+24 = 10$ $-14y+24{-24} = 10{-24}$ $-14y = -14$ $\dfrac{-14y}{{-14}} = \dfrac{-14}{{-14}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y-6}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(1)}{ - 6}$ $x = 2 - 6$ ${x = -4}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {-4x-6y = 10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-4x - 6}{(1)}{= 10}$ ${x = -4}$